Climon or Saphael
by Wawa36
Summary: Clary's and Jace's love broke apart. Now she is looking for her best friend and thinking about their relationship. Shouldn't she be with Simon? Things are happening in Simon's room at the Hotel Dumort.


**Hi everybody ! So this is my first own fan fiction. I didn't write it for this site but just thought after writing it that it would finally be nice to have it here. Also I hope my writing is not too bad, if their is something striking wrong then please let me know. And well I still hope you like the idea and what happens in my fiction. Thank you for reading !**

* * *

 **\- Climon or Saphael -**

It's been some days now that Clarys and Jaces love broke apart. She felt sad and wanted to see her best friend : Simon. She wanted absolutely to see him, she hadn't been doing it enough lately and especially since she fell in love with Jace. Without telling anybody she left for the hotel Dumort where she would probably find her friend.  
She arrived but everything was very empty. No one to see. But she knew vampires can appear in a second if they want, so she felt tense. She first came in the big living room, lounge or whatever it was. And she called Simon. But no answer. She took place on the couch and waited for about 10min by thinking about him. What she did to him and how good he had also been to her. In fact she had to say he is the best thing that ever happened in her life... She then became impatient and began to let her curiosity guide herself through the so called hotel. She wanted to find Simons room. He must have a room, she thought. She found her way to a corridor with lots of doors. And almost every door had a name carved on it like on a grave. She passed different doors, "Godfrey Fertuitus", "Edwin Kirnon", "Raphael Santiago" and then came a door with a new handwritten carving "Simon Baby Boy ". It seemed strange to her but she didn't thought much longer about it. She knocked on the door and called Simon again but by doing this she only opened the door itself. It was probably not well closed and nobody was in there.  
She slowly opened it completely and was astonished what a beautiful room he had. Very modern and bright. There was a big king sized bed and a stylish white desk underneath the window.. Wait why would he have a window ? He is a vampire ? She asked herself but then noticed it was a screen and the view was on times square which wasn't true. He also had a mysterious dark wooden closet, it was one of the only dark things in the room and a lot of strange art. She thought it was quite nice but you could see that Simon doesn't lives here for very long, it was all quite empty of personal stuff. But she then saw a book on his desk. Clary came closer and noticed it was a diary. Simon is writing a diary ? She took it and took a seat on Simons bed. She thought about if it would be ok to have a look in it because Simon never told her about.. but then she thought about how close they are and she promised herself to only look at some pages and to tell Simon afterwards. She opened the first page :

 _Everything has changed... the world isn't what it seems. I don't know if I'm freaking out or if it is the freaking reality. The legends are true, things such as vampires and demons exist. And also demon hunters. I think they call themselves shadowhunters. And my best friend is one of those people.._  
 _I am beginning this diary because I think it could be useful to better understand everything if I write it down and be sure it is real. And also Clary seems not to have the time to speak about it.._

She felt bad and got some pages further.

 _I must say at the beginning I just didn't wanted to trust this Jace but now I literally hate him ! What does Clary find at him ?!_  
 _I can't imagine to be with anybody else then Clary now.. I mean already before everything changed I cultivated more and more feelings for her but now there is no one else I can hold on..._

She had tears in her eyes and went even some more pages.

 _Clary I love you ! Why can't you see it.. why can't Jace leave you alone.._  
 _he really thinks he is superman in person, pff !_

-oh god... ! ,she was crying. - what have I done ? Poor Simon..  
not enough that I let him become a vampire, I also broke his heart...  
The reality is that he is the only person I really can hold on now too.. and he is so sweet, so nice, so good, so.. , she stopped for a second, so beautiful.. and since he became a vampire he is much more muscular and sexy. And the absence of his cute glasses are making him look more mature, powerful and protective..  
Clary only wanted one and only thing: see Simon, see Simon and talk to him.  
Just a few moments later Raphael appeared in Simons room. Clary didn't saw him coming and jumped up from the bed.  
RAPHAEL : What are you doing in our Babys room ? You know shadowhunters are not allowed to come here !  
CLARY : Well I wanted to see my friend, my best friend and I don't see why that is a problem !  
RAPHAEL : well.. I let you 10min with him, stay here. But then we need to talk !  
CLARY : ehm ok..  
Raphaël had already disappeared.  
A few moments later Simon came in so happy to see Clary that they literally jumped in their arms.  
SIMON : oh Clary what are you doing here ? He asked happily.  
CLARY : I.. I needed to see you ! She said smiling to him after a little hesitation.  
SIMON : Is everything alright ?  
CLARY : yeah.. I don't know.. I mean I came because of this Jace thing. I couldn't stand to stay so long in the institute feeling bad.. and well I wanted to spent some time with you !  
SIMON : oh yeah clary, you know I'm so sorry about Jace. Nobody could have seen this coming !  
He opened his arms and they hugged themselves.  
CLARY : Thank you Simon !  
They still hugged long and closely. Clary put her head on Simons shoulder and was mesmerised by his smell. She wanted to say "I love you" but it didn't happened and Simon released they hug. Smiling at her.  
After some seconds of staring at each other Simon began to talk.  
SIMON : Do you want to take a sit ?  
And they sat themselves on his bed.  
CLARY : you look very happy ! That's nice !  
SIMON : oh I am ! He said with a happy laugh. I actually wanted to talk to you about it but we didn't found time for talking lately.. but anyway you came to me so let's talk about you !  
Clary felt ashamed.. she needed to apologise.  
CLARY : You know Simon I am so sorry.. so sorry we didn't have time for us anymore ! And even more that I choosed Jace and not you.  
Simon found the end of her sentence quite strange but then thought she was only talking about the time she preferred spending with Jace.  
SIMON : Clary! He beginned with a serious tone. You don't have to be sorry for that ! You really felt in love with him. It's just normal.  
CLARY : Yeah but it was an error.. I.. I..  
SIMON : Maybe ! But you couldn't know this !  
Clary didn't expect Simon to understand her that way after what she read in his diary. That didn't made her feel better.. he is really a too good person! She began to have tears in her eyes.  
CLARY : Oh Simon ! You are such an incredible friend ! She hugued him again for some seconds and then lifted her head.  
CLARY : I love you !  
Simon saw how clary closed her eyes, prepared her lips and came closer with her head to his. She was going to kiss him. Thousand thing happened in Simon head but he only stood still with closed lips and his eyes wide open looking with astonishment at Clary.  
Clary had kissed him but with no reaction, she was beginning to have a great warm feeling that then imploded in a breathtaking uncomfortable moment.  
CLARY: I don't understand.. she said with a trembling voice.  
SIMON : Me neither!  
She then sat on the bed and began to cry..  
The same moment Raphael appeared back in the room with a maleficious smile.  
RAPHEAL : The 10 minutes are over miss !  
But not a second later Clary and Simon together screamed at him to go away.  
Raphael was very astonished and a bit destabilised to be threatened so quick and hard..  
RAPHAEL : oh ok ok.. I'll go !  
And he left the room.  
Simon and Clary were sitting next to each other, but with a space of a person between them. She was crying and Simon had to think before he would talk again.  
SIMON: Clary.. why did you kiss me ?  
That was not getting Clarys feelings better, she wanted to be able to hold on him now but couldn't.  
Her answer came out like a bullet.  
CLARY: Maybe 'cause I love you you idiot ?!  
Simon had to swallow this attack but then answered calmly.  
SIMON: But clary, how is that possible ? since this all begun you felt attracted to Jace and it's been just a few days since this is not a possibility anymore.  
CLARY: maybe.. I.. I realised.. she now had an almost not understandable little voice. I realised what a great guy you are..  
SIMON: aha ?  
There was a short silence and Simon continued.  
SIMON: Well.. I hope you found me already good before but you changed your mind or I mean your feelings about me in just a few days Clary, I'm sorry but that can't be good.  
CLARY: Yes Simon ! But you are the only one I can hold on now! I need you ! I love you..  
SIMON: oh clary ! You can definitely hold on me, I will always be there for you ! And I love you as we always loved us, we are best friends !  
While talking he had got closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders smiling at her wet face.  
CLARY: but you don't love me more than that anymore ?  
SIMON: Anymore ? You knew about it ? He answered with astonishment.  
CLARY: I.. I.. read your diary!  
SIMON: What ? Why did you do that ? He was angry and stood up to take it, it was actually on the bed the whole time but he didn't notice.  
Don't you know that a diary is a private thing ?!  
CLARY: I know I'm so sorry.. she started to cry again. So sorry..  
SIMON: well what ever ! The problem is that you only seemed to have read the beginning !  
Clary didn't know what to answer and after looking at Simon she turned her head towards the floor. It was right she had only seen some pages, what happened afterwards ? She wanted to know it so hard now that she felt like a fire burning in her stomach, but she still didn't said a word and let Simon begin to talk.  
SIMON: The things that are written next are the things I wanted to tell you for so long but I couldn't ok?  
He almost shouted this with kind of a rage. But when he saw Clarys scared face he calm down again and put that book back on his desk. He then sat next to her and breathed out desperately.  
SIMON: puhh clary.. that's not cool you know.. yes I was totally in love with you at the time I wrote this in the diary but someone else was able to conquer my heart a little later. I know this is...  
All what was left from hope now was blown away into nowhere and clary felt as if her inner self would fall. Only a few seconds later she realised Simon continued talking.  
SIMON: .. but so yes I'm bi ! And..  
Clary cut him there.  
CLARY: You are bi ?!  
SIMON: euh.. yes that's what I just said. I mean I feel like I still like girls, I mean I still find them attractive but as I said since Raphael got closer to me well I can't tell of anybody more attrac..  
CLARY: Raphael ?! Raphael ?  
SIMON: yes Raphael the guy that resurrected me! The guy that was here a few minutes ago.  
CLARY: I know who he is ! I just can't believe you love him !  
SIMON: but I do!  
CLARY: but but he is the one who is responsible for your situation ! He kidnapped you at the city of bones and made you become a vampire !  
SIMON: Well he is not entirely responsible for it and what ever we can't turn the time back. I am what I am now !  
There was a moment of silence again until Simon continued talking.  
SIMON: Clary.. I know it seems strange to you. I mean even if you would only want to love me like your best friend you would probably tell me that I shouldn't. I mean you did it more or less haha.. what ever... the thing is Raphael is a very nice guy when you know him more intimately. And as he is a good old vampire he has this repulsion against shadowhunters which makes him look like a jerk.. but I'm sure I'll get him to have you be one of us ! He smiled. You are my closest friend, my everything. I will still need you and always love you Clary !  
And now I finally found a girlfriend, euh I mean a boyfriend ! Haha still not used to it !  
.. I'm really sorry about Jace, I thought at the end that it was cool if we were both in relationships, hehe we could have done double dates and some stuff together. He told that with a lot of happiness. And Clary knew that Simon was still the same guy, overexcited about everything and a nice guy.. the nicest guy that probably exist.  
CLARY: Simon.. I'm sorry.. I think I have to apologies for a lot of things lately.. well whatever, I want to say that I am sad, very sad that there can't be anything more between us but.. yeah I was probably thinking the things to fast and I should just be happy you found somebody you love.. I promise I will ! I just need some time to forget that idea again..  
SIMON: that's totally fine with me ! He smiled and looked at her.  
SIMON: you're my best friend Clary Fray !  
CLARY: You too Simon !  
And they hugged each other again.

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's it for now. I could definitely continue but I think it is nice to end the fiction here. I also wanted to say that I saw the series first and just began reading the books. So there might be things that are more orientated on the series.**

 **Well I hope you like it and tell me what couple you prefer : Climon or Saphael? :p**

 **Thanks again, bye!**


End file.
